Estimated kiss
by Onnozel
Summary: Sasuke got a severe injury. Hinata wanted to heal his wound, but he doesn't want to. Hinata thought that Sasuke underestimating his wound. Does Sasuke think about something else? The answer is yes. Indeed. He has estimated something else! - Translation of Get her mad, then kiss her


**Estimated kiss  
**_Translated from - **Get her mad, then kiss her**  
_

A Sasuhina Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: Sasuke and Hinata are Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

Hinata had just completed a mission that required her to fight with formidable foes. However, they all were defeated. Because, in this mission, Hinata not assigned alone. The Hokage assign Uchiha Sasuke to work with her.

Everything should had went smoothly, and now they both can return to Konoha. However, their return journey delayed. When they against about six enemies simultaneously, Sasuke got a big wound on his arm. However, he did not tell Hinata and hides his bad injured wound. And finally, he could not withstand the pain and can not cover seepage of blood on his sleeve.

And now, in the middle of the road back to Konoha, they both sat on a fairly large tree limb. Sasuke seems to have started to run out of steam, so they take a break there.

"I-I will take take care of your wound, Uchiha-kun." Hinata said as she extended his hand towards Sasuke's arm. However, Sasuke cover his wound even more.

"It's nothing." He said lightly, though his expression was not convincing.

"T-That is obviously not a 'nothing'..." said Hinata. Though Hinata has enough power to heal, or at least alleviate the wound, but somehow, Sasuke did not want his wound to be treated.

"It would take a long time," Sasuke said with a heavy breath,  
"Don't you think that there are still a lot of enemies in front of us?"

"B-but,"

"Do not spend your chakra for trivial injury like this." Sasuke cut off Hinata's words.

Sasuke said it so Hinata save her chakra for unexpected fight ahead. For now, Sasuke was still able to protect himself. But instead, he can not do much to protect his partner in this mission.

"But, Uchiha-kun, it's not a trivial thing! Y-you lost a lot of blood ..."

Yes, the blood that flows slowly from his upper arm to his fingertips does look very worrying. They has already ran out of Blood booster pills and Chakra booster pill. The drugs that they bring is so, because it was used for other injuries they received after the fight earlier.

Though Hinata had asked about the wound in Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke said that it was only a scratch and it is nothing to be worried. And somehow, when Sasuke just received the wound, the blood that comes out is not so much, so Hinata did not realize the severity of the injury.

Hinata did not want her partner experiencing the more severe things in the future. Moreover, Sasuke got this injury while Hinata was trying to fight two people who tried to defeat her, and Hinata did not have enough time to dodge a kunai that thrown by an enemy that suddenly appears. Sasuke had voluntarily replace Hinata to receive the wound.

Indeed, after that Sasuke can defeat those foes easily. But, deep in her heart, Hinata felt really guilty.

In the silence of the woods, Sasuke groan occasionally. Hinata certainly cannot bear to see Sasuke in a state of suffering. What's more, this time Sasuke is her partner. But Hinata cannot force Sasuke to give permission to treat his wound. After all, everything Sasuke has said would have been well thought by him.

Even so, Hinata still trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"Umm, Uchiha-kun,"

"Never mind." Sasuke interrupted,

"You also got injuries. Think about yourself."

Hearing that, Hinata started being a little miffed. She was hurt, and got quite a lot of injuries after the fight earlier. But, her injuries are starting to recovered now and it is not something to be worried, compared with Sasuke's wound. Why is he so stubborn?

They both sat face to face, Sasuke leaned while Hinata doesn't. Hinata just looked at the wound that the blood does not go dry, and wait until Sasuke gave up and said, 'Please treat my wounds', but it seems it's not possible.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned back. Hinata who heard it, and then advancing her position, approached Sasuke, then says another thing that she had been said before,

"U-Uchiha-kun, I will heal your wound-"

When Hinata was talking, suddenly he becomes limp and his head falls on Hinata's shoulder.

"Uchiha-kun...?"

"Shut up. Just a minute." Sasuke said.

After hearing a heavy voice right next to her ear, making Hinata cannot move at all.

"O... Okay then..."

In accordance to her partner's request, Hinata was silenty shut her mouth and did not - or cannot move. A Contact with Sasuke like this, spontaneously making her face flushed. Sasuke's scent that is inhaled unintentionally by Hinata, was like triggering her heart to beat a little bit faster than usual.

While silence is between both of them, suddenly Hinata felt something weird. Sasuke's body sweats more, his body temperature down, and Hinata could feel Sasuke trembling in her shoulder.

Could Sasuke already loss a lot of blood that causes he become like this?

"U-Uchiha-kun, y-you should be treated immediately," said Hinata in panic.

However, Sasuke remained silent on his position.

"Uchiha-kun, listen to me!"

Hinata's tone began to sound emotionally, but her expression still showed concern.

"Y-Your wound is very serious, Uchiha-kun," Hinata said with a trembling voice,

"I-I beg you, I don't want your condition getting worse!"

Sasuke was silent, and then slowly sliding his head away from the shoulder of Hinata.

"Uchiha-kun, p-please, show me your wound,"

Hinata can't hide her concern in her voice,

"N-Now, I'm going to-"

Again, Sasuke interrupted Hinata while she was talking,

With a kiss.

Only about three seconds, a brief and gentle, forced kiss.

And without question,

Hinata's face blushed like it was on fire. Her heart was beating very fast, making her get difficulties to breathe.

After realize what just occurred, Hinata immediately covered her mouth with both hands.

"F-F-For what... Y-you did... _that_?" She said it with shaking voice. She was very surprised because Sasuke suddenly kissed her!

"I told you to be quiet,"

Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata,

"My head is dizzy from loss of blood, but you become even more noisy."

Noisy? But she worried about Sasuke!

However, rather than emotional, Hinata's heart was pounding as Sasuke looking at her.

Hinata has no idea about Sasuke's way of thinking.

"Besides, I have no other way to make you shut up." He said, with his flattest expression.

Hinata keep herself silent. Because if she speaks, her voice will sound very trembling. If become unconscious is a choice, Hinata would do it now. Unfortunately, becoming unconscious in a dark forest like this is not a right thing to do.

When Hinata was silent,

Sasuke showed his wounds that still looks worrying, and then tore up his sleeve so the wound become clearly visible,

"Because you seem eager to intervene,  
You can treat the wound now."

Hinata just stared at him with her expression that shows that she was... Surprised? Shocked? Well, maybe some expression between those two.

"W-Why, j-just now-" Hinata lost words. If Sasuke had said this from the very beginning, Hinata does not need to be pounding the hell out like this. Just now, Sasuke asked Hinata to treat his wound, and Hinata had no reason to refuse.

And it seems, Sasuke deliberately extend time, so that Hinata had time to recover her chakra. Uchiha Sasuke is full of estimations. But was that kiss included into his estimation?

Hinata held out her hands, intending to treat Sasuke's wounds with her wound treatment techniques. Hinata tried to not in touch with a guy who had steal her first kiss. The guy who makes her heart pounding on a mission like this.

Because the atmosphere becomes awkward, when treatment was halfway, Hinata intend to say something to Sasuke, while still treating the wound.

"U-Uchiha-kun ..."

Hinata gave a slight pause before continuing her words,  
And try to set the tone that does not sound shaking or nervous.

"So-Sorry if I was too emotional just now..."

Yes, because of concerning Sasuke's severe wound, it was clear that she'd just got carried away. Although her emotions merely just excessive worry.

Sasuke responded with a nod without saying a word.

And unbeknownst to Hinata,  
Sasuke let out a small grin,  
Unable to contain his feelings.

Because actually,

That kiss,  
Was indeed included into his estimation.

It has been estimated by him!

Sasuke intentionally stalling,  
So he can see Hinata emotional changes, the only person that he knew 'Cannot be angry in all condition' in Konoha.

Yes, as he expected, his partner has an unique emotional changes that makes him attracted to her.

'Apparently, the kiss was the right thing to make her quiet, and she let out an attractive response to the kiss earlier.'

Sasuke thought in his mind,

'Maybe I should do it one more time, after this.'

**End**

* * *

_A/N: How was it...? I'm a bad translator... Sorry if my translating skill makes you confused -_-  
What do you think about this story? Is it bad? Let me know your opinion!  
This story was translated from my fanfiction with a same title. _

_And... Thank you for reading!_


End file.
